


The Haunted Cavalier Hotel

by genericghouligan



Series: Demon Shane [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: American History, Case Fic, Embedded Images, Gen, Ghosts, Multimedia, Screenplay/Script Format, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericghouligan/pseuds/genericghouligan
Summary: Ryan and Shane investigate a luxury hotel said to be haunted by the ghost of a beer magnate. Also, a ghost cat. (Can be read alone)





	The Haunted Cavalier Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I promised actual folklore and here we are! I went hunting for some of the most beautiful, comfortable places to send Shane Madej for ghost-hunting, and found this recently renovated historic hotel. Apologies, but there is very limited demonic content here, although this does take place in my demon Shane verse.
> 
> I'm also experimenting with a transcript style so it kind of feels like watching an episode, so let me know how that works?

**TEXT** :  
_Leena Hanford_  
Local Historian  
Princess Anne County Virginia Beach Historical Society

 **LEENA** :  
Welcome to the Old Cavalier!

 **SHANE** :  
Wo-o-ow. Now this is luxury.

 **RYAN** :  
I told you so.

 **SHANE** :  
Last time you got my hopes up about where we were sleeping on location it turned out to be a motel.

 **RYAN** :  
The Bigfoot Motel! I thought you'd like it!

 **SHANE** :  
At least I didn't have to be kept awake by your twitching.

 **RYAN** :  
Foots don't break into motels and bash peoples heads in.

 **LEENA** :  
Well, the Cavalier was certainly built with luxury in mind. It had a train depot attached with non-stop trains from Chicago, and was also fed by guests arriving by boat here and in our neighboring historic port city of Norfolk. It had almost two hundred rooms, three hundred and fifty acres - nearly three hundred being a golf course modeled after greens in places like St Andrews and Chicago, as well as a garden, boutiques, shops, a salon, an ice cream parlor, a doctor's office, a stockbroker, and a photographer.

 **SHANE** :  
Did it have a pool?

 **RYAN** : [sputtering] A pool? It doesn't need a pool, it's - [gestures] You can practically see the shore right there!

**PAN OVER TO:**

A mere handful of rows of houses, between which you can see the sandy beach and the water that lie beyond.

A shot of Shane and Ryan walking away from the camera toward the beach, an archway and landscaping framing them as they're shadowy against the blue sky.

Shane shielding his eyes as he looks back at the Cavalier, impressive on the hill, visible over the beach houses.

Ryan and Shane venturing into the edge of the water. Ryan yelps. Shane bounces from foot to foot, splashing his rolled up khakis even more. Ryan pantomimes shoving Shane into the water.

 **BACK TO** :

Shane and Ryan on the curved driveway, surrounded by manicured lawns. Leena watching with patient amusement.

 **SHANE** :  
I'm just saying a fancy hotel should have a nice pool.

 **RYAN** :  
It was the 30s, were pools even a thing?

 **SHANE** :  
Were pools - the Romans had pools, Ryan!

 **LEENA** :  
It was built in 1926, actually, and there was a pool. It used filtered water right from the ocean. Guests could also use special taps on their tubs to run seawater baths, or ice baths from a special reserve of ice water on the roof.

 **RYAN** :  
Wow.

 **SHANE** :  
Way better than that broken jacuzzi tub.

 **RYAN** :  
So tell us more about the history of this place?

 **SHANE** :  
And by history, please mean actual history, not ghosties and ghouls.

 **RYAN** :  
History feeds ghost activity.

 **SHANE** :  
Don't taint history with your nonsense.

 **LEENA** :  
Well, the Cavalier boasted some pretty famous guests - and not all of them left.

**DRAMATIC SHOT OF THE CAVALIER AT NIGHT, LIT UP BY SPOTLIGHTS IN THE GROUNDS.**

****

**RYAN** :  
Oh, God, now I remember why the luxury wasn't comforting.

 **LEENA** :  
Well, in addition to Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, and Muhammed Ali, we had no less than ten presidents stay here, every single one from Calvin Coolidge through to Jimmy Carter - including FDR, JFK, and Nixon - and Bette Davis, Lucy Garland, and Elizabeth Taylor. F. Scott Fitzgerald also stayed with his wife Zelda and daughter Scottie.

 **SHANE** :  
Whoa! Real stars in here.

 **RYAN** :  
Didn't Pusha T just get married here?

 **LEENA** :  
He did!

 **SHANE** :  
Who?

 **RYAN** :  
He only listens to weird indie bands with singers in manbuns.

 **SHANE** :  
That is not true. I also listen to Billie Joel.

 **LEENA** :  
Another name you might recognize is Adolph Coors.

 **SHANE** :  
He—Wait. What year was this?

 **RYAN** :  
[Wheeze]

 **LEENA** :  
He visited in 1929.

 **SHANE** :  
OH. Okay. Okay, so, like. The name was still - okay. All right, Adolph Coors - wait. I know that name.

 **RYAN** :  
His grandson, Adolph Coors III -

 **SHANE** :  
They kept naming their kids Adolph?!

 **LEENA** :  
Adolph Coors III was born in 1916.

 **SHANE** :  
O-kay. I can deal with that.

 **RYAN** :  
You were getting way too hung up on the damn name, Shane.

 **SHANE** :  
I just think it's in poor taste to name your kid Adolph after - but this was before. Okay. Okay, you were gonna tell me about his grandson?

 

****

**RYAN (VO)** :  
Adolph Coors III was the heir to the Coors Brewing Company.

**CUT TO**

**SHANE** :  
Ohhhh now I know where I know the name. Brewskis! Those Coors. [waves off] Sorry, sorry, continue.

 **RYAN** :  
[long-suffering sigh.]

 **RYAN (VO)  
**Coors lived with his wife and four children, and worked as CEO and Chairman of Coors Brewing Company. On Tuesday, February 9, 1960, he had coffee with his wife and then left to go to the brewery for work, merely 12 miles away. A road clousre forced him to take a remote, winding side road—

 **SHANE (VO)  
**That's never good.

 **RYAN (VO)  
** – and soon he came to a single-land bridge called Turkey Creek Bridge. Joseph Corbett Jr had been stalking Coors for months, and seized the opportunity: he faked engine trouble on the bridge. He had leg irons and handcuffs lying in wait to restrain Coors, and a ransom letter already prepared. When Coors got out of the car to help –

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**CUT TO:**

**LEENA:  
**This is the room where Adolph Coors was staying when he died. Historical records are actually conflicted as to whether he fell, jumped to his death, or was pushed. One account says the windows were found locked. But Prohibition was about to begin, and he was facing possible financial ruin.

 **SHANE:**  
Not good.

 **LEENA:**  
It was also a source of confusion that there was no autopsy performed. So there really isn't any way to be sure what happened here.

 **RYAN:**  
And that's when the stories start.

 **LEENA:**  
It is. [smiling] But I think that's more your area – I'll leave you two to it, but thank you so much for having me!

 **RYAN:**  
No, thank you.

 **SHANE:**  
Yeah, thanks – always good to get real history before he goes off on his nonsense.

 **LEENA:**  
And here's the keys back.

 **RYAN:  
**Since we're going to be staying in this room tonight, because we're insane.

 **SHANE:**  
[flops backwards onto gigantic bed and gets comfortable] Okay, okay, now you can tell me about the ghosts.

**RYAN:**  
Well, there's stories of cold spots all over the sixth floor, and… God, this is horrifying. People also report hearing the sound of flesh hitting concrete.

 **SHANE:  
**Because people know what that sounds like?

 **RYAN:**  
Well, it's pretty easy to imagine!

 **SHANE:**  
It's really not. But go on.

 **RYAN:**  
The employees often get complaints that a cat is meowing and scratching at doors, but no cat is ever found. A little girl who once stayed here had a pet cat who escaped and fell into the pool, and she tried to save it, and both of them drowned. No one sees the girl, but they do hear splashing in the pool.

 **SHANE:**  
A ghost cat.

 **RYAN:**  
People also see an older black man in an old hotel uniform warning guests about ghosts ahead on the sixth floor, but no employee matches that description.

 **SHANE:**  
It's a ghost warning people about ghosts?

 **RYAN:**  
I guess so.

 **SHANE:**  
So who are we going to try and contact?

 **RYAN:**  
You'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if I made any mistakes regarding the history of the Coors family, it's been some time since I watched the documentary on the Coors kidnapping, and 20th century American history is not my strongsuit.
> 
> I've just remade my blog, but it's still @genericghouligan, so please give me a follow! And feel free to come talk to me!!


End file.
